1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piping cleaning device for cleaning the inside of the piping installed in building, residence, fountain, structure, etc., in a piping system intended for transferring liquids such as clean water, cooling water, solution, chemical solution, water liquid, liquid raw material, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there exists, as device for cleaning piping, a device which cleans and removes dirt adhering to the inside of a piping by once storing at high pressure in an accumulator a cleaning solution stored in a tank, and then opening the valve to flow the cleaning solution stored in the accumulator at a stroke through the inside of the piping.
However, this device, which performs cleaning by flowing a cleaning solution from one end side to the other end side of the piping, requires continuous circulatory supply of a large amount of cleaning solution, and it is rather difficult to maintain a proper flow velocity and a pressure suitable for eliminating the dirt.
Moreover, another problem with this device is that, since the direction of flow of the cleaning solution is specified in one direction, the pressure and impact of the cleaning solution are applied from one direction only and not from the other direction and, for that reason, it is rather difficult to clean and remove obstinate dirt, making it necessary to repeat the operation of circulatory supply of cleaning solution many times in the case of presence of heavy dirt inside the piping, and taking a lot of labour and time for the cleaning of the entire piping.
Furthermore, in the case where a plural number of small pipes are installed on the piping, the transfer pressure of the cleaning solution flowing through the inside of the piping drops and the flow velocity and pressure of the cleaning solution change when the faucet provided at the discharge port of a small pipe is opened, and this makes it necessary to supply a still larger amount of cleaning solution at higher pressure, thus taking much time for the storage and pressurization of that cleaning solution and deteriorating the working efficiency.
On the other hand, still another problem is that, if either the discharge port or faucet of the small pipes is blocked, the fluid resistance inside the small pipes increases and the cleaning solution cannot be supplied to the terminal portion of the small pipes, thus making it impossible to remove dirt adhering to the inside of the small pipes.